The Rough Road Ahead
by Storywriter
Summary: Lincoln has a hard time moving on after his release from Fox River. Will a new friend be able to help him?


The Rough Road Ahead

Lincoln Burrows went to the one place that was hard to go, the cemetery. There were two reasons why, his mother and his lost love Veronica. Lincoln looked down at the marker and it brought tears to his eyes.

" I'm sorry, Veronica," Lincoln said," I couldn't help you. I couldn't save you."

Lincoln sat down and cried and began to think back. It has been one year since his release from Fox River. Before that he was on the run with his brother Michael Scofield. Why he went to prison didn't matter now. Lincoln was free and clear to go wherever he wanted because Terrence Steadman, the man he supposedly murdered, was alive and well. It was weeks later when Veronica's remains were found. Lincoln got up and sighed. The last phone conversation will haunt him forever.

" I will never forget you," Lincoln said," I will always love you. I miss you Veronica."

Lincoln walked out of the cemetery and ended up at a diner down the street. He sat down and looked at the menu. He saw that the diner served blueberry pancakes. Lincoln ended up thinking of his son LJ Burrows, who was away at school in California. A young lady then approached him.

" Hi," she said," May I start you off with something to drink?"

Lincoln looked at her. The young woman had long flowing brown hair and green eyes.

" I'll just have some water for now," Lincoln said," Do they use real blueberrys in the pancakes?"

" Yes," the young lady said.

" That's what I'll have," Lincoln said," Order of blueberry pancakes."

" Coming right up," the young lady said," The name is Colleen if you need anything else."

Lincoln saw Colleen walked away and to where the cooks were. He then looked around and saw the small crowd that was in there. It was several minutes later when Colleen came back up.

" Here you go," Colleen said," One order of blueberry pancakes."

" That was fast," Lincoln said," These do look good."

" I don't mean to pry," Colleen said," But you look like you lost your best friend."

Lincoln began eating, but then he looked at Colleen.

" In a way I have," Lincoln told her," I don't want to talk about it."

Colleen shook her head and walked away. Lincoln finished his pancakes and looked at the clock. He had to go meet Michael and Sara. Lincoln went to pay for his meal.

" Was everything okay?" Colleen asked.

" Fine," Lincoln answered," Thank you."

" You're welcome," Colleen said," Have a nice day."

Lincoln ended up leaving, but felt better. Even though his missed Veronica deeply, it was time to move on.

Lincoln ended up meeting Michael and Sara at the courthouse.

" So is this where you want to get married?" Lincoln asked.

Michael smiled at his brother.

" As long as it makes Sara happy," Michael said," You look better."

" I went to see Veronica," Lincoln said," I stopped at that diner down the street. I met the sweetest girl."

" And?" Michael asked.

" Nothing," Lincoln said," I still miss Veronica. Why did she have to die Michael?"

Michael hugged his brother tight, there was no answer he could give to comfort Lincoln.

Sara then ended up coming up. Michael stared at her.

" You look beautiful," Michael said," Even more then the day I met you at Fox River."

Sara smiled.

" My father is on the way," Sara said," It's good to see you Lincoln."

Lincoln had to smile. He was happy for Michael. Sara Tancredi was a loving and caring person, and most important Michael loved her.

" I'm glad to be here," Lincoln said," I'm happy that Michael found someone who makes him light up like a christmas tree."

Sara laughed. Lincoln did have a sense of humor at times.

" I know things have been hard for you," Sara said," From what I heard Veronica will not be forgotten."

" I will never forget her," Lincoln said," I know I should move on, but it's so hard. I miss LJ too. At least I know he's okay."

Sara hugged Lincoln. Lincoln accepted it and ended up crying.

" Hey Linc," Michael said," Tell me more about this girl."

" Another time," Lincoln said," This is your wedding day and I'm happy for you."

Michael knew that was true, but also knew how terribly Lincoln missed Veronica.


End file.
